


Behind closed doors (and on very plush carpets)

by sherlockcrush



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Sherlock BBC kink meme:  Mycroft/Greg power play in the bedroom.<br/>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors (and on very plush carpets)

Mycroft thinks he can feel Gregory’s eyes boring into him. Oh yes, he’s in trouble now. Ever the politician though, he’s able to keep the smirk from touching his lips. Looking at the floor, he can only see a bit of the plush carpet in the bedroom. He’s been staring at the same section of carpet for several minutes and it’s really quite boring. 

But he doesn’t dare shift his gaze elsewhere.

They are in the ‘Play room,’ an extra bedroom in Mycroft’s extensive home in Kensington. The carpet here is plush and soft beneath Mycroft’s bare feet. Also beneath his knees. The fire is bathing his pale skin in soft warmth, and he stands tall, back straight, head bowed, hands clasped casually behind his back. And naked.

Without looking up, he knows exactly what Gregory must look like. They has been together only a few months, but he can see in his mind’s eye how the other man is sitting in the wine-colored wing back chair. Brown eyes watching, flicking around, catching any movement, seeing the rise and fall of Mycroft’s chest as he breathes. Hair peppered with grey, sparkling in the firelight. The top three buttons on his plain white shirt undone, giving a tantalizing glimpse of skin and chest hair. One ankle resting casually on the other knee. And he’s hard. So achingly hard that Mycroft would swear he can smell it.   
Mycroft licks his suddenly dry lips.

“Mycroft. I asked you a question.”

Mycroft’s eyes spring open. He almost looks up. Almost. “I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t hear you.”

“You weren’t paying attention.” Gregory stands up and approaches his lover predatorily, standing behind him just close enough that they nearly touch. When Gregory speaks, his voice rumbles from just behind Mycroft’s left ear.

“I asked, when was the last time that you ate a full meal?” He repeats his question patiently. Mycroft’s penchant for skipping meals has been a sore spot for the two of them.

“I had tea. A roast beef sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup.”  
Gregory moves to stand in front of him. “It’s important to me that you eat properly. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And sleep? How much have you slept in the past 48 hours?”

Myrcoft’s eyes close and he winces. Gregory isn’t going to like this. “I-I napped for 3 hours last night…and then an hour this afternoon.” He doesn’t look up, afraid to see disappointment etched on his lover’s handsome face.

“Mycroft…” Gregory says softly with a sigh. “We talked about this.” He runs his hands over his face gently. “I need you to take care of yourself. Especially when you Holmeses are so stubborn. Hmm?”

Mycroft risks a glance up and manages a half of a smile that Gregory returns. Gregory grasps his chin firmly and holds him still as he kisses him, forcing his tongue inside. Despite the itching need to run his hands over his lover’s skin, Mycroft keeps his hands clasped behind his back. When Gregory pulls away, they’re both panting.

“Now, about your punishment…”

Mycroft’s head shoots up. Punishment?

“Yes, you heard me. You didn’t think you would get away with nearly no sleep? Mycroft, I want you healthy, not starved and dead on your feet. For all of my kinks, that’s not one of them.” He places a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Now, bring me the lube and the purple plug.” Gregory sits on the end of the bed. 

Mycroft pads over to the chests of drawers and pulls out the requested items, which he brings promptly to where his lover is sitting. Gregory takes them and places them on the bed next to him. He pats his lap.

“I want to see your beautiful arse up in the air.”

“Yes Sir,” Mycroft says, smiling. He arranges himself over Gregory’s thighs. He flushes at the thought of what he must look like with his arse in the air. So…vulnerable. The rough squeeze to an arse cheek makes Mycroft yelp softly. 

Gregory chuckles. “Tonight, love, I really want to hear you.” He pulls the offered arse cheeks apart, revealing the tight hole obscenely winking up at him. He squeezes lube out and pushes two fingers inside. He’s rewarded with a sharp gasp and a whimper. 

Without any more preparation, he slowly pushes the purple plug in. He watches intently as Mycroft’s body opens to take the toy inside. Watches as the skin stretches, somewhat painfully based on the whimpers Mycroft is making. He pauses when the base is flush against the smooth pale skin and rubs a hand soothingly over Mycroft’s lower back.

“Do you think that 20 would be enough?” 

“Perhaps….” Mycroft swallows. “Perhaps 30?” 

“Good boy,” Gregory says. He lifts his hand and brings it down for a quick hard smack. The pale skin reddens and the man sprawled over his lap lets out a strangled whimper.

Gregory lifts his hand and grins.


End file.
